Otito esu
by AcidicInfection
Summary: Twin worlds, polar opposites which left untouched by one another become tainted causing chaos at the appearance of a creature that is not meant to be in the world opposite her own, Otoiye is an Otito esu, a true demon. Unknown to her the gate has opened after the demise of her unknown parents. Can she save the world? Or will she break it? A slight tinge of romance.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Yo guys, it's AcidicInfection! Hehe cx**

 **I just wanted to ask you to, y'know, give me a few reviews to see what you think of this story.  
I'm not the best writer in the world but I'm seeking to improve and of course, who better to judge than my own readers?  
So please review what you think! I don't mind if it's criticising at all, in fact if there are any like that I'll just learn from 'em.**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible, but be patient with me, okay?**  
 **I'll post a picture of my character, Otoiye on my DeviantArt, which is named Mistnights if you're ever curious about what she looks like, although it may be seen with her 'twin brother' and under a different name. But it's the same character in appearance, just different stories and names.**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters.**

There are two worlds, polar opposites of one another with a single gate to pass through. Although this gate is a one way only passage. These worlds are called Isale and Alaye. These translate to 'Nether' and '  
As you may have guessed the Nether is the world of the dead and the Living is the world of the living, however that is only partially correct. There are beings that do not belong in the world of the Living and creatures that are alive in the Nether world, otherwise known as Isale.

These creatures in Alaye are known as 'Demons'. They once broke through the gate from Isale and dominated Alaye almost instantly, although this was during a time when the world was almost uninhabited and barren.  
These demons are descendants of the ancestors which roam in Isale, otherwise known as 'Otito esu', or 'True demons'. They are living beings which developed from lost and broken souls, feasting on unhappiness and all negative emotions, they gain power from this and can easily dominate an entire world if they somuch as wished.

You see, these beings are at least a tenthfold the strength of the demons in Alaye, although they sound awefully powerful and dangerous, really they are the most dangerous creatures in both worlds, although there are different types. They have disadvantages to their power, every power has a weakness, no? They are extremely emotional and mischievous, even more so than humans, which inhabit Alaye. They are unstable and have caused damage which has echoed throughout the worlds history. They are extremely rare beings, even in Isale, there are millions of minor creatures in that world, known to humans as 'Devils and Hell hounds' and such onwards. Although they are weak compared to the 'Otito esu' they are large in numbers and can easily overpower the true demons if they have the correct leaders.

In Isale, the rulers are two Otito esu, of whome are mates with a single daughter. They have extremely unusual appearances and are often mistaken as demons, the only way to make out which creature is which is to test power, and sometimes with the colour of the whites of their eyes. Otito esu commonly have black eye whites, although also do some demons which makes it all the harder to tell with appearances.  
The rulers are named Orun and Aye, their little girl named Otoiye, which means 'Unique Feather' due to the unique feathers she had. They had markings of bright orange, proving their heritage with a single mark on each forehead of the royal family, which is a single drop over a curved cross. It was visible against the skin of a 'human form' which they had, which they used to conceal their true forms which they were born into.  
Each of them had pale silver hair although their feathers in their true forms were plain, not containing the unusual patterns of the daughter. Orun, the king, had heavenly blue/green eyes which explained his name, which is defined as 'Heavenly'. The queen had deep red eyes which lightened to a pale orange as it lowered in the iris, with unusual yellow highlights in her eyes, her name defined as 'World'.

Now to the human world, known as Alaye. There are many rulers in different sections of land, known as 'countries' and 'continents'. But the gate to Isale is in a single country named 'Japan' which is mainly inhabited by humans and demons alike. There are four rulers to each end of the country, the Western belonging to a dog demon named 'Inu No Taisho' otherwise known as InuTaisho along with his human mate Izayoi, which in case you didn't know is extremely rare amongst Alaye, it is more likely to see demons and humans killing one another instead of loving one another. They have two sons, one a pure blood Daiyoukai named Sesshoumaru, and another being a hanyou named Inuyasha.  
To the North is the ruler named Haru, of whom is a wolf youkai with a single son, named Kouga. They are feared and consume humans as a form of food which brings them to the top with their various clans, currently allied with the Western kingdom.  
To the East are various human kingdoms with unknown leaders for they continuously die, from old age or assassination, changing rulers at a rate too fast to keep up with continuously and rule over only humans, caring for demons as much as they care for a blood sucking insect seen as a nuisance and pest.  
To the South were the dragon demons, lead by a single lord, feared by both demon and human kind alike, family is unknown whilst they stand at war against the Western dogs.

Ah! I almost forgot to mention, the Isale kingdom is at war with the lower level creatures, and are currently losing and in a desperate situation. A single strong lower level creature named Kotsu took and a stand and managed to brew an army of almost every one of his kind against the remaining five Otito esu, two have been slaughtered along with at least a third of the lower's army. Only the royal family have the right to pass through the gate which is the bridge between the two worlds.

\- 3rd Person POV -

Two pairs of feet skimmed along the steps, clumsily drawing upwards towards their daughters chambers. Their subtle heartbeats becoming more pronounced at the growing war cries outside the castles. They sounded like grinding metal against a chalk-board although with a bit more ring and deafening features within it. The two silhouettes were beginning to panic as they frantically scrambled towards the top chamber, eyes wide with fright and determination to find the small vessel of the harmonious yet fear filled cries of the baby.

With a glowing black hand the king, Orun slammed into the thick wooden door, the hinges coming off instantly as the clawed hand engulfed the wood in a pitch black fire which instantly ate away at the wood to leave nothing but a simple amount of ash behind, grieving the poor doors demise.  
As Orun stood from his fallen position Aye instantly came forward, fast enough for even an Alaye demon to be unable to catch the movement at all, never mind humans.

Two hands gently came down to gently wrap around a single babe of whom was covered in a blanket of silk, only the small cascade of silver hair and the two torn, holey, darker silver ears with orange tips visible aside from the scrunched up face of the young Otito esu, orange markings and the two twin grey stripes on the cheeks dampened with rolling waterfalls of tears and two clawed hands gripping on the silk towards the neck of the young one as if in search of something that would comfort it.

Aye gently let a single hand stroke the Otito esu's head and rub the miniature ears which were pinned down to the cranium of Otoiye, instantly shushing the young babe to a growl-like purr and two eyes to bore into the queens. Her gentle face fell from the strained smile to a saddened frown at the sight of the two multicoloured eyes of her child. The right was a blue and green mixture with yellow flecks like her mates, Orun and the left was exactly like her own, red down to orange with yellow flecks which made it all the more mesmerising.

The dreaded choking emotion that was rising in her throat finally came up as her red eyes closed in a silent sob, the warmth of tears spilling down her cheeks as her arms curled and tightened the young bundle towards her chest as her head lowered to rest her own forehead onto her young daughters. She could hear the small jingle of bells which was her daughters giggle along with a few coo's before the tiny clawed hand gripped against her silver tresses of hair.

Opening her eyes slightly she spoke in a broken voice, the echo of pounding on castle doors ringing continuously in her ears as small snaps of wood accompanying the pounding along with victorious cries. They were running out of time.  
"Why must this happen Orun?... Why must our family be separated?" Tears rolled down her face as she lifted her head to look at her mate, who had a stoic face though she knew he was breaking on the inside, proved by the slightly broken expression which was beginning to form on his face as the seconds passed.

A gentle sniff came from her as she felt the large hand of her beloved atop her own head, rubbing her orange ear gently as she glanced up at him, watching as his sorrowful eyes tore away from her own to their little daughter.  
"I don't know, Aye. But this must happen, for our daughters survival.. It must be done, for both our sake and hers." His voice cracked as she caught sight of a small glisten of a tear in the corner of her mates eye.

With a shaky breath she barked a name as a large hell hound, twice the size of a husky came running in from the neighbouring room, the fiery skin and pitch black pelt glistening as two eyes which were practically flames glistened up at the three Otito esu. With a watery smile she lowered the bundle and the hell hound gently wrapped its jaws around the miniature body protectively before looking up at the woman and cocking it's large head slightly, as if asking what to do.

"Look after our daughter in Alaye, be her guide and do not let anyone hurt her. Don't ever leave her side, understand?" Her voice was soft and hushed not to wake the sleeping bundle as a curt nod was given before all four of them quickly ran into the other room.

"Goodbye and good luck, my young princess." The soft tone of Orun sounded out as the cried of the lowers were beginning to increase in volume, and even their footsteps were becoming more pronounced, even the heartbeats were audible by this point as panic began to rise in Aye's chest.

Snatching a necklace chain she removed her ring, which was a rare jewel in the Isale world which seemed like there was a living flame in the actual crystal, and connected it to the chain, connecting it and hooping over her daughters neck before pressing her hand against a door, chanting in an inaudible tone as the doors opened, sending chills down each spine just as the lowers smashed through the door, glaring at them with such eyes which would make them seem like a free plate of prey.  
Whirling around with such speed she shoved the hell hound through the portal with three words escaping her lips, just as the doors began to close, leaving only Orun and herself remaining in the room.

Allowing a sigh to escape her lips she cracked her knuckles, spreading her claws as she allowed what was to come.

\- In Alaye -

A single man, around his young twenties walked silently along the dirt road, back around his shoulders as he hummed a gentle tone, echoing throughout the silent road and neighbouring field.  
His deep brown hair swayed on his head, at shoulder length, whilst two piercing green eyes were facing forward boredom evident, his legs moving at a steady pace as the rhythmic thumps of his feet, which could easily drone any drowsy creature to sleep.

His heart skipped a few beats at the sudden cry of something young, much like the cry of a baby. With curiosity replacing shock he changed his course towards the field towards his right, slipping down the hill to a single black silhouette of a gigantic dog. His body made its way to run, run for his life much like his instincts told him, but his mind override them all in it's curiosity, deep green eyes widening in fear as two eyes made of seemingly pure flame turned to him.

 _Shit._ He thought instantly as he frozen to the spot, he told himself to run but couldn't move at all as the beast moved towards him, tilting it's head upwards to look him in the eye before lowering it's colossal body to place the crying bundle on the floor, nudging it towards him.  
Turning his eyes downward hesitantly his stiff body relaxed slightly at the small sight of a baby, although it was no regular baby. _Demon baby_. He shivered slightly as his body moved down against his will and picked up the surprisingly lightly bundle up, realising it was a very expensive silk. Although it seemed otherworldly and softer than even the finest silk felt like whilst being a deep red, a single world etched across the front corner.

"Oto...iye?" As he tested the word on his tongue he gasped as the two previously pinned ears perked at the sound and the crying ceased, lifting his gaze towards the baby's face he instinctively gasped at the sight of the eyes. They were mesmerizing and beautiful, but also screamed danger at the cat-like pupils and black backgrounds. But he couldn't help but smile at the curiosity in the large round eyes whilst a large gummy smile, aside from two fangs, though tiny and only just coming through.  
Turning his eyes from the baby to the black dog he noticed that the eyes were trained on both him and the baby, as if daring him to hurt or abandon her. With a reluctant sigh he looked back at the baby and voiced his thoughts towards the canine, with the black pelt, flickering and glowing in slight flames like embers of a fire.

"I can't just leave her.. I'll look after her." He sounded hesitant but became more confident as he shifted through the worlds, starting at the hound growled slightly and nodded curtly towards him, standing and waiting for him to move.  
Moving around swiftly he made his way back towards the road, not surprised as the heavy footfalls from the canine behind him as he continued on his journey back to the hut.

 _I hope I know what I got myself into.._

\- 30 Years later -

"Otoiye! Stop!" The sound of an old man caught the attention of the said young girl, in the past 30 years she had grown into a beauty, her long cascading tail swaying behind her as she laughed merrily at the elderly man, struggling to keep up with her speed, which out ran even the highest ranking demons.  
Her eyes turned to the man, his hair was dark brown with stripes of grey with two lively green eyes, she cared for him dearly as she halted in her steps restlessly, fingering the fur of the hell hound at her flank who was purring at the contact as she waited for the man that raised her.  
She had grown to appear 16 human years old, halting in her ageing 14 years ago whilst watching her human adoptive father grow older and older. It barely phased her though.

"Sorry Pa!" She spoke sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, grinning cheekily as she walked along beside him, only two inches shorter than he is and much _much_ more energetic than the growing old man.  
She was excited because they were heading to Edo, her old man wanted to settle down once and for all in the village of his liking before he passed away, she respected his wishes but most of all she heard that a half-demon lived there.  
She had already heard from her adoptive father that she was no regular demon, he was a travelling priest but still took her in, plus from the textbooks he read he found out that her canine buddy was a hell hound, and she was the first Otito esu in the Alaye world.  
The fact kind of scared her, she was the only one of her kind in the entire world, and the most dangerous being in the world. She was thrilled to be unique but she gained no friends from her abilities and intelligence.  
Besides, her family was a travelling one, it didn't matter to her as long as she had Sukiru, her hell hound who never left her side.

Her ears perked with interest as she heard the chatter of villagers and a rather loud voice just around a mile or two ahead of them, only just resisting rushing forward to reach there in less than a minute and leaving her old man behind.  
Twitching her nose restlessly she looked up at her adoptive father with his monk staff jingling and his ancient robes resting against his body firmly, blinking when he glanced down and smiled warmly at her.

It felt like they were walking for hours before she caught the first sight of the village, glancing at her father expectantly she almost burst with excitement as she saw a subtle nod and barely a glimpse of a smile as she quickly ran towards the village, stopping quickly which made her look like she teleported as her nose twitched, tail slicking in excitement as various scents bombarded her and she smiled excitedly.  
Blinking once her instincts spiked as she quickly jumped onto a tree branch, barely escaping a large claw of yellow light which destroyed everything in it's path.  
With her eyes wide she flicked her gaze around the area, settling on a silver haired male with two white, pointy dog ears looking directly at her hell hound who was snarling at him with a wisp of fire escaping the clasped pearly knives that were his teeth.  
Her head tilted slightly as she caught his scent, it was hanyou, he was _the_ hanyou, known as Inuyasha. She moved to greet them but halted as four others sped out of the houses to confront Sukiru, who was bristling with protectiveness, backing towards the tree she sat in.

"Inuyasha! Whats g- What's that thing!?" The shrill cry of the raven haired human caught her ears, causing them to twitch as she snorted, amazed the hanyou hadn't caught her scent yet, unless he thought she was dead.

Her eyes blinked in concern at her hell hound as she watched the monk of the group come forward, sutra in hand. Her eyes widened as he moved to throw them at her companion, no way in hell would she allow that, they were really harmful to hell hounds.  
Slipping down from the branch just as the sutra's sailed through the air she snatched them into her hand, gasping as her body was refrained from movement, wincing at the electricity that ran through her veins which she knew was reiki.

"What the heck!?" Her ears twitched in pain at the shrill cry of the hanyou as her eyes moved towards them, she noticed that the other female of the ground unlatched a giant boomerang and moved to swing it.  
Her eyes widened as she let a black flame engulf and burn to the sutra's just in time to duck from the weapon made of demon bones, a small sigh escaping her lips as she just stared at them, anger evident in her eyes as the hell hound nudged at her arm with a slight whine.

"Hold on guys, maybe she means no harm." The raven haired girl spoke up again, barely gaining any attention from the other members of the ground but earning a response or two as her ears almost pinned against her head in offence.

"How can she mean no harm?! The mutt just full out attacked us!" The hanyou spoke up again, her ears pinned against her head as she growled slightly, gaining the attention quickly as she spoke in her smooth voice, sounding apologetic which just made the ground all the more confused. The hanyou's nose twitching.

"I'm sorry... But when you launched that weird yellow flash attack thing, Sukiru just wanted to protect me. We honestly mean no harm." Her eyes lowered in slight guilt as she rose to her full height, her hand lazily placed on her hell hounds head to prevent the canine from growling any further, and succeeding in the action, causing the following ground to visibly relax as the growl converted to a relaxed purr.

"Inuyasha.." The raven haired girl spoke up, brown eyes glistening with unhidden anger as she turned to the hanyou, who stiffened almost instantly and gulped, his heartbeat skipping a beat and rising in fear in her ear as amusement seemed to dance on the others faces, including the tiny kitsune on the raven's shoulder.

"What happened to the suddenly attacked?" Her voice was low and brooding, if she were a normal human or demon she would be quivering in fear but curiosity overtook the slight emotion as her wide eyes watched in curiosity.

"K-Kagome i-its tr-" His was cut off by a daring glare, which caused his ears to pin against his head as she watched, leaning against the tree as she relaxed slightly.

"Inuyasha.. SIT!" She winced at the sudden shout but almost burst out laughing when the half demon slammed into the ground face first, dragged down by an enchanted necklace which she noticed previously, a large grin moving onto her face, her fangs poking over her lower lip as she started at the cough of the brown haired woman who gained her attention.

"May I ask, who are you, and why are you here?" Her voice was stern, yet friendly which made her giggle slightly before answering in a cheery voice which honestly surprised most of the group as she spoke heart-fully, her hands held behind her back.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm Otoiye! I'm here with my father to settle down after travelling for 30 years." Her blinked in a very friendly manner as her tail swayed very slightly before turning towards the monk who moved next to her.

"It is lovely to meet such a wonderful woman such as yourself." His voice was friendly enough but she didn't fail to notice his wandering hand as she snatched his wrist and brought it up to his face, noticing him sweating with a slightly sheepish appearance. Tilting her head slightly she spoke in a chilling yet friendly voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my father wouldn't accept such an action considering his rank in life." She let go on his wrist as she heard him gulp as the others were snickering behind the pair, her ear twitching as he scooted away from her, barely suppressing the chill running down his spine.

"So what? Is your father a demon lord or somethin'?" The rude voice of Inuyasha caught her attention as she burst out laughing momentarily, earning a few confused gazes as she let it out for several moments, wiping her eyes of the tears as the laughing died down to a light giggle before she even dared to talk to them.

"No, no no no, nothing like that. He's just a humble monk." Her voice was very gentle as she glanced over her shoulder to see her father watching over them with a wrinkled smile on his face as he stood there proud, hand clutching his staff almost protectively whilst his eyes had a glint only a father could have when looking at another male.

With a bright smile she waved at him over her shoulder and practically ran towards him, which is practically disappearing and reappearing from one place to the other in less than a second. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed their blank expressions as they stared at the stop she was once in before glancing towards the direction she waved in and becoming almost instantly confused or shocked at her speed.

"Hi Papa." She spoke calmly as she turned towards her father, taking his arm to bring him down the hill, nice and gently whilst he looked at her, speaking in a low tone which would make anyone aside herself shiver in discomfort.

"Did they welcome you correctly?" She blinked and looked up at him with a curious gaze before replying, too quickly to be cut off from the rather rude hanyou.

"Um... If attacking with a weird flash and trying to kill me and Sukiru is, then yes." She watched with a slightly concerned expression as his eyes darkened and his smile soon became strained, not a good look on his friendly and wrinkled face.

"But the lady named Kagome and the Kitsune are not to blame, only the hanyou, brown haired lady and the... lecherous monk are to blame." Her smile faltered at the mention of Miroku, earning a slightly sinister grin from the elderly man as it reverted to a slightly strained gentle smile as they came towards the group.

"Greetings, I am Monk Hikotsu, father of Otoiye here. Pleasure to meet you." His voice was eerily kind as he extended a hand which the hanyou took, instantly freezing on the spot as soon as he touched the older man's hand and wincing slightly as she felt the reiki coming off of her father in waves.

"Now hear here, if you even touch a hair on my daughters head, I'll purify you if she doesn't dispose of you first." His voice was high and spirited but Inuyasha's face fell at the sound, easily catching the warning behind his friendly masked as he gasped for air once released from the reiki's hold.

Otoiye couldn't help but giggle at her fathers protectiveness as she felt an overpowering aura, making the fluff of her tail and ears stand on her, giving her a even more unusual look. Speaking slightly distractedly she turned towards the friendliest of the group and asked.

"Kagome? Who's aura is that?" She was greeted with a slight 'huh' from the girl before she looked at her slightly confused for several moments before starting with recognition.

"Oh! That's Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother. How did you sense him from that distance?" Her voice was gentle and cheerful but Otoiye didn't smile, just shrugged at her question and flicked her ear, looking at her father who was dismissing both him and her.

"Now we must settle into our new hut. We expect to be treated more welcome from this day forth. Understood." It was more of a statement than a question as they both shuffled off towards the far hut on the outskirts of the village, followed closely by the hell hound which was practically leaning against her side to ensure that she wouldn't wonder off.

It only took five minutes before they came in front of it. She sniffed cautiously and relaxed at the scent of wood and fabric, but nothing more whilst her claws fingered at the ring on her necklace, she supposedly received from her mother from Isale.  
When her father went in she just turned around and jumped up rapidly into the tree top, aware of the overpowering presence to her far right, where the other group was resting. Her nose twitched at the unknown scent as it became imprinted in her memory, allowing her to recognise who it belonged to.  
Her ears easily picked up the sounds of each ones voices, earning her attention slightly.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here!?" The loud voice of Inuyasha, she mused.

"Silence filth, it is none of your concern." The dull voice of the previously said by Inuyasha.

She snorted slightly as she tuned out of the conversation, glancing down at the hut not far off from her position as she saw her father by the door, sitting on the porch in seeming relaxation although he was erecting a barrier around the small hurt, banishing any demons which possessed the run down building.  
Her ear twitched at the sound of high pitched laughing as she turned her head to the left, they were approximately half a mile off. Their scent told her that much as she dropped down from her perch and moved to run off towards the scent.

"I'm going out, father. I won't be long." Her voice was slightly louder than usual as she failed to wait for a reply and sprinted towards the sounds of giggles, reaching the area in a matter of seconds, but she had not expected to find a girl at the age of seven or eight alone in a field of flowers along with a two headed, saddled dragon who seemed content and almost affectionate towards the young human.

Stalking towards the girl slightly, inaudibly towards both the humans and demons and moving behind the girl, watching as she brought together a bundle of beautifully coloured flowers which were both soft on the eyes yet eye catching. Smiling gently she let out a small sigh, earning a scream from the girl which caused her to press her palms against her fluffy ears, stepping backwards as the small girl whirled around in a tornado of fright before softening at the sight of her.  
A small smile was seen on the young girl before Otoiye found herself off the ground with slightly difficulty to breath, her lungs winded once she was pressed against the rough bark of a tree. She had felt him coming, but she had not expected it to be this vicious an encounter.

Her clawed hands moving towards the wrist she placed enough pressure to mimicked that of a demon struggling to remove it, although it was but a fragment of her strength. Her multicoloured eyes moved upwards to meet with a very stoic expression, a perfectly chiselled face with two molten gold eyes which basically drilled holes into your soul and twin magenta stripes on each cheek, not the mention the crescent moon on the forehead of him. Much like her own family insignia atop her own forehead.

"State your business here." His voice was demanding and full of authority. Visibly rolling her eyes, narrowing them whilst lowering her ears she huffed in a disrespectful manner, adding strength to her hand and easily pulling his hand off of her neck, using her other hand to rub it gently.

"Gee, why is everyone out to kill me at first sight?" Her voice was but a mumble as she stared up blankly at the... she scented the air, inu youkai, otherwise known as a dog demon.

She released the wrist when it was roughly wretched back, making her sigh rather irritably whilst she glared right back at his face with her own emotionless gaze.

"What is your business here?" He spoke once more, still monotonous but she had noticed the slightly edge to the words as she raised two hands in a cheeky surrender before answering in a bored and annoyed tone, a single ear flattening against her silver waterfall of hair.

"I was curious about a girl, approximately 7 in age, was doing alone with a demon twin-headed dragon, simply. That so much of a problem, dog?" Her voice was dull and straight to the point as she saw the slight leak of red in the perfectly gold eyes, turning them indigo before a blink shook away the change in colouration.

"You will stay away from Rin, or die." She rolled her eyes at his comment, how many times had she heard that before.

"Yippee. Now why would I want to kill an innocent little child?" Her voice was sarcastic and irritated as a deep growl was accompanied by her side, indicating the presence of her companion and hell hound, Sukiru. She looked at the youkai with curiosity flicking across her features when he looked at the hell hound, displaying the slightest second of widening eyes before they returned to their usual stoic position.

"What is that?" His voice was the same as usual as she softened her expression and looked down at her wolf-like hell hound buddy, scratching her atop the head, earning a few flickers of flame, closed eyes, and a rusty purr.

"A hell hound, what else?" Her voice was matter-of-fact as she flicked her ear towards the village, hearing her fathers call despite the distance and it made her stiffen her posture slightly before she simply turned and began to move.

"Wait." She simply glanced over her shoulder at the youkai who was growling in warning before she gave him a bored look, turning back towards the direction of the village and sprinting, her hell hound not far behind her as she ended up in front of her father almost instantly, her journey but a blur as she looked up at the elderly man who blinked with slight shock before looking back down at her.  
It was then that she noticed the setting sun and moved her eyes towards the west to catch the momentary beauty before blinking at the raspy, smooth voice of the man who raised her.

"Go inside Otoiye, it is dangerous once the sun sets for you, you know that." She looked down at his warning, knowing exactly what he meant before nodding and slipping past him, through the barrier and into the hut with a single window to look out of.

Her body slipped to lean against the window as she watched the sun set, darkness soon engulfing the area as she closed her eyes, hearing the scratching cries of the devils that have followed and attempted to abduct or kill her, for her entire life.  
Her eyes caught sight of the young girl, dragon and dog as the shadowy, hellish creatures slunk out of the darkness towards her barrier, her hell hound sitting outside her window, inside the barrier with a harsh snarl on her lips.

"Sesshoumaru." Her words were but a whisper but the dog demon snapped his eyes instantly to her as she looked outside with a sorrowful expression, noticing the hiding figures in the tree's as they began to move out into the open.  
"Get Rin inside a building or something and bring up a barrier, it's dangerous." Her voice was monotonous as the ripple of a barrier sounded from behind her house, the glaring white eyes of the creatures glowing through the darkness as another cry almost deafened her.

"Are you supposing this Sesshoumaru can't protect a member of his own pack?" She heard him snarl in response, causing her to roll her eyes before they inevitably opened when a shadowy figure with white eyes stalked behind the human girl, the long claw-like fingers slowly wrapping around the young girl.

Before anyone could react she was outside the barrier, her taloned hand raised and sliced directly through the creature, a splat of molten blood which burned through the ground and all that it touched, covered her face, yet it felt just like a small splash of warmth as she brought the girl into her arms, jumping back into the barrier as the delayed scream of the girl rang in her ears.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" The desperate tugging of the girl caused her brows to crease in worry and she enveloped her arms around the girl and spoke comfortingly in her ear, easily making her relax in her grip as her molten gaze landed on a shocked Sesshoumaru, jaw slight slack with wide eyes as a splatter of blood burned at his arm.

"Dog. You may want to wash that blood off, y'know, unless you want to lose your other arm." Her voice was bland as she sat down in the barrier, arms still around the girl who was now trembling lightly in her grasp but otherwise remaining still and more relaxed than earlier as she sat in the middle of the Otito esu's crossed legs.  
A small amount of amusement flashed across her face as the stoic lord instantly wiped off the blood which mimicked molten lava in both heat and appearance, onto the poor poor grass.  
Her eyes were dull as she watched the hellish creatures pound at the barrier, glaring down at her with wide mouths which glowed a fiery orange, much like her hell hounds, but of course, they all came from the same world.

She watched as he easily slipped through the barrier, standing over her with a daring glare and a question on the tip of his tongue.

"Spit it out, mutt." She spoke blandly, not really wanting to act all respectful at that moment in time.

"Learn respect for your lord, pup." His voice was harsh but he made no move otherwise, probably because she saved his precious little pack member, which he failed to do overall.

"You're not my lord, I will not bow to one weaker than myself." She mumbled lowly as she glared up at the canine, who's eyes were bleeding red but snapped out of it at a snarl from her companion who sat not far from where they were, basically, directly behind her.  
If he had heard it he simply chose to ignore it as he moved to ask the question that was eating away at him, ignoring the cries of his half-brother and his small ningen group to focus on the unusual being in front of him.

"What are they?"

"Hm? Oh you mean the guys who tried to kill Rin?" She spoke in a dull voice, obviously asking for more emphasis from the male as she felt the satisfaction of his unhappy emotions filling her heart and making her grow in power.

"Yes." He managed to grind it out with irritance causing her to consume it instantly at the first chance she got, her eyes growing to a slight glow as it continued, she waited several moments of his increasing irritance before finally answering, her voice more powerful and her aura included.

"They're what humans call 'Devils' y'know? From Isale." Her answer was straight to the point as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye, smiling slightly at his confused yet curious eyes despite his rather well placed mask to cover such inferior emotions.

"Isa..le?" His mouth tested the word, confusion lacing into it as the pounding on the barrier became stronger, indicating that they too were absorbing the negative emotion that waved towards them. As she waited for a few moments she smiled in satisfaction as rolling negativity came towards her like a magnet, feeding her power whilst also feeding the unwelcome guests.

"The netherworld." She spoke simply, receiving a 'hn' in response.

"They have blood which mimics molten lava, and a body which is much like a solid shadow, not easy to miss in the long shot. They are the lower levels in Isale, very weak compared to the higher's, but just as strong as the regular demon." Her voice was monotonous as she glared at their leering eyes.

"What is the different between demons and devils?" His question was expected as she flicked her ear, her tail tapping the floor as she ignored the screams of fright on the other end of the village.

"Demons are born and live on Alaye, descendants of the devils and higher ones in Isale. Devils are created from negativity and evil souls which thrive in Isale." She answered slightly, moving the girl off of her lap to the ground as she stood up, ready to go to the group of five's rescue as her body etched to go from the overflowing power that was every growing.

"What are the higher ups?" He asked rather stoic, earning a snort from the Otito esu.

"They are called Otito esu." She spoke, but swiftly moved forward in her explanation so she didn't have to wait each time. "They are a tenth fold the strength of a regular demon and are in the native Isale tongue defined as 'True demons' translated to Japanese. The demons today are the descendants of them, ones that escaped Isale many, many centuries ago. They have a unique appearance and are commonly mistaken as a regular demon if they come to this world. They are extremely rare and it is extremely rare to have met one in a demon lifetime, many do not. In fact it has been at least two millenniums since one was seen.

You see these beings are not meant to be able to pass through the gate to the netherworld, but somehow they did, I'm not sure how but it's not meant to be possible. They are disgusting creatures, really. One last warning though," She paused, gaining his attention slightly, "They feed off negative emotions, speeding their regeneration and making them gain in power. So please lower on them. As tasty and satisfying as it is, too much can get me a little restless." She smiled slightly as she moved to the edge of the barrier, pausing at the deep baritone of the male behind her.

"You are one of them?" His voice was suspicious but she just grinned, facing him from over her shoulder before sticking out her tongue, her tail swaying happily in the wind.

"Who knows?"


	2. Chapter 2: Broken goodbye

_"Who knows?"_

Those words were grinding at the daiyoukai's sense of emotional control as he glared at the retreating form of the unusual creature, at least as best as he could. She moved fast. Too fast. The thought of that speed in battle caused a hint of fear to rise in his chest before he instantly threw it under lock and key. He does not feel fear, he never will.

His wrist still throbbed lightly at the fierce pressure that was applied earlier when she seemingly effortlessly managed to pry his grip from her neck, that look in her eyes infuriated him.

She was toying with him.

A deep growl rumbled in his chest, barely suppressed as he found his fists curled and drawing small amounts of blood out of his blood sack of a body, healing as soon as he extracted his claws.

Eyes turning towards the east he barely could make out the rapid flashes of silver and orange, the molten lava blood of the so called devils splaying across the field and houses, causing minor fires which were immediately put out with a blur.

His head hurt. Trying to follow this girl was straining both his eyes and brain as continuous bodies, mainly split in half from the head downwards or torn apart, dropped to the floor with a few thuds then simply fading into nothing, not even ash remaining at all.

The glint of the cat-like eyes was beginning to set the great lord on edge before he fiercly shook his head, his eyes turning down to his young ward, currently trembling against the large black canine with eyes which were practically fire, known as a _hell hound_ , which was purring soothingly but on obvious edge at the disappearance of it's master.

A thought crossed his mind when the creature locked eyes with his own, if it was a canine, surely it would obey and understand the native Inu language. A small glint appeared in his eyes as he roughly growled, chuffing slightly in a tiny bark to see the reaction of the canine. But it was useless it seemed, it didn't even acknowledge the lord of the west and just turned it's giant head towards the silver blur nonchallantly.

With anger raising in his system he moved to punish the incompetant pup for disobeying him but stopped at the sudden cry of _something_. It was deep and sounded like a mixture of a wolves howl, scratching a chalkboard and the strangled cry of a dragon. It confused and brought up a bundle of fear as his eyes widened at the sound.

His eyes instantly moved towards the orange blur which was currently standing still, her face elongated slightly whilst her fangs were larger in size and threatening to spill over her jaw.

He hadn't failed to notice that she was growing in size, small strands of fur beginning to poke from her skin, bristling like a scared cat and two long limbs were starting to errupt from her spine. The molten golden eyes widened as her eyes locked with his, they were _feral_ , she was like a wild animal, threatened and willing to take extreme measures to ensure survival.

Before he could blink the woman that was once standing there was replaced with a giant creature, twelve feet in height and eighteen feet in body length, the tail a lengthy twenty-seven feet long and swaying at a dangerous speed.

The creature looked mainly like a wolf, although it's ears seemed holey and shredded, within the jaws were not only the especially sharp demon teeth but three pairs of sabors which decreased in size the closer they were to the edge of the mouth. Two dragon talons, covered in fur were replacing the front paws of the wolf-like creature whilst having four long curved talons which resembled thick black swords. The hind paws containing similar claws, but more fitting for a wolf paw.

His eyes widened inevitably at the spread of two colossal wings, half feathered with such unique patterns and the other half of a single wing the leathery appearance of a black dragon or bat wing, the bone joints a bright orange which is almost blinding.

On the spine of her were continuous trails of dragon spines, much like the shape of a wave towards the direction of the tail aside from the two or three jagged curved in the shard instead of a single one, the tips painted a bright orange.

The final abnormality were the tail feathers which accompanied the tail, which seemed like a dragon or snake tail crossed with a canine of sorts, a devillish bush of black fur on the end of the appendage.

With his eyes fixed on the girl in her true form he blinked once, removing the dust which began to pick up in the air from his eyes, only to find her gone. Confusion swam in his eyes as he glanced around uncharacteristically, only to remain still at aloud thump behind him. His body turned in an unintentional panicked speed to find her with her head bowed, glaring directly at him before clamping down her jaws.

A sickening crunch was heard from the clash of jaws as the molten blood dripped from her chin, her head lifting to find the monstrous behind of the devils dangling from her jaws. He inwardly grimaced as she removed her eyes from his, throwing her head back to swallow the body with a few gag worthy crunches before turning towards the other devils remaining.

Sesshoumaru found himself against the building, an unwelcome negative emotion fighting its way to the surface as he fought against his youki, which is trying to rage upwards and out to challenge the unknown and nerve wracking aura of the demoness ahead of him.

If she is even one.

With hands instantly covering his ears he barely took notice to the war cry that the girl released. She was the cause of the previous scratching cry that sounded inhuman, even

didn't sound like a demon.

Moving his eyes to a flash of white he noticed the white substance dribbling from her leg, although it ceased it's flow almost instantly as the skin healed instantly. Her blood was white. What _was-_ no _is_ she? He eyes trailed the droplette to the floor, which instantly blackened and died at the touch of the liquid which resided inside the body of the unknown monster.

\- Focusing on Otoiye 3rd Person POV -

It seemed like hours passed before silence sinally accompanied the night, and to say the least Otoiye was tired from the amount of fighting she had to do, normally she would wait it out and let them skulk back into the darkness of the shadows once the sun rose. She didn't understand why but they severely disliked the sun, hell, even she disliked the bright gleam of the giant ball of fire.

She hardly understood why though, it just made her uncomfortable compared to the coolness of the shadows despite liking intense heat herself.

Her giant body was trembling slightly from the lack of energy as she watched a single devil try to limp to the shadows. The sun was rising. With a quick rush forward she clamped her jaws around the body, engulfing the sudden rush of fear before she ended it's pitiful life.

When she rose her gaze she found it locked with the golden eyes of a silver haired dog who was watching with barely supressed shock and... She smirked as best she could in her true form at the delicious scent of fear, and the struggle to fight it away.

Blinking boredly she turned her focus to the body, twitching limply in her jaws and lifted it off of the ground, throwing her large cranium backwards to allow the body to slide down her throat with the assistance of her chewing jaw.

She hadn't done that before but she figured that if they were created from negative emotions, which she mainly gains power from, why not eat a direct concentrated source?

Bad idea.

She fought back the urge to gag at the horrendous taste of the creature on her tongue, a burning in the pit of her stomach before she felt the flare of sudden power, coursing through her veins and making her start suddenly, the unwelcome feeling setting her on edge. It was a little _too_ much concentrated negativity. Maybe a limb would be good, but the entire body is a little too much for her to handle.

Turning away she quickly made her way to the forest, unaware of the dead patch of land which her own blood had caused as the dreadful feeling of bile was rising in her throat, she wished not to spoil the land which they relied on with her vomit and the remains of the consumed devil.

Her body wretched as the intollerable taste of bile hit her tongue, causing her body to increase with the unwelcome action, a thick, black liquid with hints of green bile swimming in it erupted from her mouth, spewing on the ground in front of her. Despite the appearance of it, it was rather harmless compared to the acid she secretes in dire situations. The acid had the same appearance, just thinner in density and in larger volumes, and no point mentioning it at least smelt nicer.

With her body finished she found herself panting, gulping in the oxygen in the air, or something in the air. She was unsure of what she consumed for respiratory energy, but whatever it was that she used, it was plentiful and she usually never had issues breathing, but then again she never really threw up unless she came into contact with something which disagreed with her system, which she figured out to be water.

Water, the most plentiful source in Alaye. And it was toxic to her. It burned her at the touch and the consumption makes her fall ill. So she avoided it at all costs, it was something she just didn't risk and a great weakness which countered her great strength and abilities.

Reverting her form to the humanoid she turned and groggily made her way back, her stance becoming more strong and confident as she made her way through.

She sniffed the air momentarily, they all seemed safe, she caught scent of each one of them. But something was wrong... she could smell something metalic, much like iron and copper, what was it again?..

With her mind wondering towards the scent she did not expect the sight that she was assaulted with. There was blood, and a whole lot of it. Just sitting on the floor, but what confused her most was that it was only surrounding her father, who was wrapping a bandaged around a stump where his arm should be.

She didn't understand, was he hurt? What is because of her? And finally the thought dawned on her. It _was_ her fault, she lured the lingering devils out to attack, she was too busy killing them to notice the damage that they inflicted on others compared to herself. They could barely cut her but they can easily sever any human limb with a flick of the wrist.

Before she could stop herself she was directly in front of the man who raised her, a hand hovering around the wound which was dripping in the vital red substance. She was scared to touch it, she was scared of hurting him. A pathetic whine escaped her lips as she stepped backwards, only just gaining the attention of her father who was looking at her with slight shock and concern.

He was concerned for her, why? The question rippled through her clouded mind, why does he care for a creature that doesn't even belong in either world, why did he care for her knowing the danger he was put in?

"It's my fault.." Her voice was barely even audible as she stared at the man with unconcealed fear and horror. Her eyes snapping towards his outstretching hand she flinched back, not letting the fragile hand become damaged, indirectly or directly from her. Her head shook slowly and tear began to glimmer in the vibrant colours of her eyes, her emotions swirling out of control partially as she closed her eyes, letting the salty dampness trickle down her cheeks, dripping to the floor from her chin whilst her head bowed, the broken voice becoming heard as she repeated the two words consistently.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Her rambling paused at the warm hand atop her head, massaging her ears to calm down her wildly flowing emotions rather effectively. She sniffed.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't have stopped it." His gentle voice tingled her over sensitive ears as she lifted her wet gaze to his, eyes full of guilt and sorrow as her voice began to ring out once more, only for him to hear despite the demons around them may hear due to their advanced hearing.

"But it's my fault it happened in the first place... They always come for me, being here will just endanger everyone." She was beginning to shake slightly, her breaths becoming shaky with each passing second as she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the man who raised her and was growing ever older.

She felt a new resolve begin the grow in her system as she took a few deep breaths before releasing the man and escaping from his gentle grasp. Wiping her tears with the back of her hand she smiled up at him sadly, knowing this would break the elderly mans heart.

"It's best I go, I'll visit every once in a while though." Her tone left no room for discussion as she just slipped around the frozen man, making her way towards the forest edge, turning slightly to catch the attention of the man as she smiled, a smile filled with affection with a single tear escaping her left eye.

"I love you Pa." And with a small gust of wind, the unusual creature was gone, leaving the few witnesses confused or triumphant but otherwise slipping away unnoticed, her absence barely considered from all of the rucus.


End file.
